


Sweet Serial Killer

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Movie AU Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, murderboyfriends - Freeform, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo’s a serial killer after the teenagers of Beacon HillsBasically a combination of teen slasher movies.





	Sweet Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Movie AU Fest Day 2: Horror/Thriller
> 
> I hope you guys like this!

Theo smiled as he wiped the blood of his face. He looked over at his victim and smirked. Scott McCall thought he could be a hero but he was wrong. He died just like the rest of them. Now there were only a couple more players left in his little game; Liam, Hayden, Stiles, and Malia. He knew he would be the winner, it was obvious but the road to killing them would be hard, but hey who doesn't love a challenge?

The next day Theo watched as all of the players attended Scott's funeral. They all seemed sad especially Stiles. Stiles was the perfect target now that Scott was gone. Stiles was going to be the easiest kill so far. 

Theo's plan was easy, he was going to wait for Stiles to go to school and then he would sneak sleeping pills into his food and that's when he would bring Stiles upstairs and hang him. It was going to work because everyone knew Stiles can’t live without his best friend. It wouldn’t be shocking to find out Stiles committed suicide.

When the moment came the plan went flawless it was fun watching Stiles instantly wake up and trying to escape the rope’s grasp. Theo was glad when Stiles finally died. He made sure there was no evidence before leaving the house.

The days following Theo laid low. He still made sure to watch the remaining players but he wanted to wait before attacking again. Something strange has been happening to him though. He’s been finding small dead animals around his house. He knew that an animal couldn’t of killed them but why would someone want to place dead animals on his lawn. Theo ignored it and went back to planning more murders. That’s when he learned that Liam was having a party. That would be the perfect opportunity for Theo to murder the rest of his victims. This was gonna be fun.

When the night of the party came Theo easily sneaked into the house. He watched his victims carefully until the opportunity came. The first victim was Malia, she wondered off on her own and Theo made his move. He quickly choked the girl and hid her. 

The rest of the night went smoothly, Theo killed many of the guests and no one even knew anyone had died. Soon everyone was leaving Liam and Hayden as the only ones left. Theo smirked, this couldn’t get any better. 

He continued watching them until Liam left Hayden alone in the room, leaving Theo alone with the girl. Theo carefully came out of the closet and knocked Hayden out. He brought her unconscious body to a chair and started to tie her up. He needed to do this fast so He quickly slit her throat and went back in the closet.

When Liam came back into the room he wasn’t surprised to see Hayden’s dead body. That’s why he held the party anyway, he wanted the infamous Beacon Hills killer to come to kill everyone. He smiled as he walked towards the body and placed his fingers on Hayden’s open neck. He licked the blood of his fingers and smirked.

“Thank you for coming. Did you like the gifts I got you? I worked really hard to kill those pests.” Theo was shocked he never imagined that Liam Dunbar would do such a thing. Theo walked out of the closet and wrapped the boy in his arms. 

“I thought they were perfect. But you could still learn some stuff and I’m more than willing to teach you. Would you like that Liam?”

“I would love that. But how do you know my name?”

“I’ve been watching you and your friends. I killed them all and I was going to kill you but your just like me.”

“I would love to know your name.”

“Theo”

“Well Theo what would you think about us going on our own murder spree together.”

“I would love that.” Theo smirked and pulled Liam closer to him. “I think I’m going to enjoy having a partner.” Theo said kissing the younger boy.”Let’s ditch this town I know off another small town that’s about an hour away, I know they’ll be easy kills.” Liam eagerly nodded and Theo led the younger boy to his car. He was going to have so much fun with him.


End file.
